


Care for a Dance?

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BDSM, Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Magnus and Alec have a good time, Masquerade, Mentions of Silk Scarves, Teasing, Warlock Parties, consensual play, dom!Alec, mentions of blindfolds, sub!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec has a very special evening planned for the both of them, including a party both he and Magnus are going to, and an after-party for just the two of them.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560298
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	Care for a Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> inquisitor-lightwood-bane prompted: This is my official request for dom Alec at a masquerade. For science and Alec’s birthday. Obviously.
> 
> I MEAN. WHO IS GONNA SAY NO TO A DOM!ALEC MASQUERADE AU? CERTAINLY NOT ME.

Also if you want to see the outfits/pictures that inspired Alec’s and Magnus’ outfit, they’re right below, with the fic a little further! Images are all borrowed from google/different sites, used for reference only!

Okay, so above, you have Magnus’ outfit. It’s the silver vest, and he’s wearing a black collared shirt under it, and the tie is a very dark, deep purple, that matches the shade of the jacket he is wearing with it. His pants are an even darker shade of purple, complimenting the jacket and his shirt. His mask is silver, though it’s edged in gold. Magnus is also wearing dark smokey eye makeup, and has his warlock mark out and on display. Silver shimmer on his cheekbones, and dark purple lip gloss complete his look. (Hair is obviously spiked with dark purple streaks, because yes.) 

And above you have Alec’s outfit. The suit is almost perfect, except his jacket is black, instead of red, and it’s shot through with silver thread, so it shimmers as he moves. His mask is made of black porcelain and the pieces you see in gold are gold edged in silver ( ~~a mirror to Magnus’ mask? I’d never do such an obvious thing~~ ), and he’s got eye make up on to rival Magnus. Dark, smokey eye, heavy on the eyeliner, but hot _damn_ it looks good with the mask. This also totally doesn’t come up in the fic, but Alec has at least 2 Seraph blades/daggers hidden on his person in that outfit, as well. Because the boy is always prepared. 

~!~!~!~  
  


Alec was at the party early. He was there to help finish settings up, and to make sure he had enough time to get ready, and to get the room ready for tonight. He made sure to check everything over, to check his phone for the confirmation that their plans for the evening were a go, and that everything was perfect. Alec took a deep breath and looked at the tuxedo on the bed, and the mask that he would be wearing. 

  
When Magnus had first suggested them attending a masquerade ball, Alec had hesitated. (His dancing had improved leaps and bounds with Magnus’ help and constant tutelage, but he was far from an expert.) However, when Magnus had added the idea that he could be the one Alec was chasing for the evening, that he would let Alec take the reins and do whatever he wanted, well. There were few things that Alec would say no to when Magnus gave him that combination teasing and pleading look. Of course, Magnus didn’t know what he had planned, but that was part of the fun. 

  
Alec eyed the silk scarves on the bed and took a deep breath. Scarves were fine, Magnus had told him more than once, and so was the blindfold. Hell, last time they’d used the blindfold, Magnus had blown out every light in the loft. The reminder was enough to make him relax, and Alec went downstairs to see their host again, ensuring that there was nothing further they needed assistance with. It looked like everything was ready to go and Alec walked the perimeter and then the layout of the house once more, confirming he had it memorized. 

  
Their host, a warlock who had dated more than one shadowhunter in his day, understood his need to have some sort of control of the situation, and to know where all of the exits were. Alec was thankful, because trying to explain it wasn’t a lack of trust, but a desire for thoroughness had rubbed more than one downworlder the wrong way. Thankfully, he had only been given a wink and a nod by Joshua before being ushered into whatever he needed. He picked up his phone and settled on the edge of the bed, dialing Magnus before he had thought the better of it. 

  
“Alexander!” Magnus said as he picked up the phone, smiling. "Is everything all right, darling?“ 

  
Alec relaxed, the sound of Magnus’ voice washing over him and making him forget some of the tension in his shoulders. "Everything is fantastic. We have a wonderful evening planned, and I just, miss you?” 

  
Magnus smiled and let his eyes fall half-lidded before leaning back against his vanity, his preparations forgotten for the moment. "I’ll see you in a couple of hours, darling.“ 

  
“I know,” Alec said, rubbing the back of his head. "I know, and it’s not like you couldn’t portal right here if I wanted to see you right now. But I just…“ he trailed off, not even able to explain it. "Talking to you always helps me relax.” 

  
Magnus hummed, looking at his nail polish before wrinkling his nose, changing the color to something much more fitting. "Someone is trying to butter me up for this evening. What _do_ you have planned for me, Alexander?“ 

  
Alec laughed, shaking his head. "I am not telling you a thing and you know it, so stop trying to find out.” 

  
Magnus waited, but Alec didn’t add anything further, silent on the other end of the phone. He considered the silence for a moment before he took a guess at what might be bothering his shadowhunter. "Are you nervous?“ 

  
“A little,” Alec admitted. "Not of us, of what we’re doing. I mean, to anyone else it won’t look like more than flirting, so there’s nothing wrong with that,“ he cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I’m actually worried about messing up one of the dances.” 

  
Magnus blinked and lowered the eyeshadow palette he had been eyeing critically to see if it matched the shade of his outfit this evening, turning his full attention to the phone again. "Alexander, you dance beautifully.“ 

  
"No, you dance beautifully and make me look good,” Alec corrected with a laugh. "But this is more than dancing in the loft and-“ 

  
"Alexander,” Magnus said, his voice firm. "Listen to me. You are a skilled dancer. It might not seem like it next to me, because I’ve had a few centuries of practice, but you have spent your entire life learning different maneuvers and ways to move. Dancing is no different from fighting in that regard. Why do you think I so often combine the two?“ 

  
Alec thought of the last time they had trained together and fought down a smile. "I didn’t think of it that way.” 

  
“Precisely,” Magnus said, picking up the palette again. "Don’t worry darling. You’ll put them all to shame. Now, what are you wearing?“ 

  
"Right now, or to the ball later?” Alec teased, the last of the tension falling from his shoulders. 

  
Magnus laughed in delight, staring at himself in the mirror. "Well, I did mean this evening, but if you want to tell me that you aren’t wearing anything right now I am certainly not going to complain about the mental image.“ 

  
Alec snorted. "Sorry to disappoint, but right now I’m wearing jeans and one of my favorite sweaters. You’ll have to wait until you arrive and I find you to see my outfit for tonight. It won’t be as extravagant as yours, I am certain.” 

  
“Extravagant?” Magnus gasped, pretending offense. "Alexander, I will have you know I am the soul of discretion and-“

  
Alec laughed, full and outright, even as he heard Magnus snort over the phone. "Magnus, I love you, but discrete has never been a word I would use to describe you the entire time I have known you.” 

  
Magnus huffed and rolled his eyes. "I suppose that is fair. And yes, my outfit is very befitting me, but it’s a masquerade ball, darling. It’s supposed to be.“ 

  
Alec smiled happily, leaning into the phone. "I wouldn’t want you to be anything else, don’t worry.” 

  
Magnus hummed happily. "Good, I’m glad to hear that. Now, are you feeling better?“ 

  
"Yeah, babe,” Alec agreed, looking down at the phone. "I told you, talking to you always makes me feel better.“ 

  
"Well I am always happy to assist, but now, I must insist that you let me finish getting ready for you. I wouldn’t want to be late, after all,” Magnus teased, looking at his outfit on the bed, a small shiver running up his spin. He had no doubt that Alexander would approve, and Alec had done nothing else than demand it be at least partially one color, more than others, and well. The choice was a beautiful one if he did say so. 

  
“You never did tell me,” he added, before Alexander could say his goodbyes. "Why that shade of purple?“ 

  
Alec hummed and looked at his outfit, grinning into the phone. "I have my reasons. Perhaps it’s because I know how good that color looks on you.” He lowered his voice, to that tone he used whenever Magnus let him control things, the one he knew Magnus loved. "Perhaps it’s because the color is normally reserved for royalty and I want everyone to see you for the king you truly are.“ 

  
Magnus snapped his eyes shut and took in a shaky breath, smiling faintly. "I sense that neither of these are the real reason though.” 

  
Alec considered it and then went on. "Perhaps your outfit is a compliment to my own. After all, we compliment each other in every other way, don’t we?“ 

  
Magnus had only a split second to process that, to imagine what on earth Alexander could be wearing that would compliment the dark purple that most of his outfit was, before another chuckle was coming down the phone. 

  
"Now, finish go getting ready, Magnus. I’ll find you in a few hours. We still good to go on all of our plans?” 

  
“Alexander,” Magnus forced himself to say. "If you think I am going to ruin whatever your delightful plans for the evening-“

  
"Magnus,” Alec growled, interrupting him. "You know what I’m asking. Color?“ 

  
"Green,” Magnus sighed out happily. He did love it when Alec kept him from deflecting like that. It was a bad habit he had gotten into years ago, but Alec never failed to make sure he had explicit consent for any of the games they played together. "Have I told you I love you today?“ 

  
Alec smiled into the phone. "At least twice, but you know I am never opposed to hearing it more often.” 

  
“I love you,” Magnus said, resting his chin on his palm, leaning on the vanity in front of him. "I will see you tonight.“ 

  
"Indeed you will,” Alec promised, blowing a kiss into the phone to hear Magnus’ delighted laugh before he disconnected the call, dropping the phone to the bed beside him. He had made sure that everything would be perfect tonight. Magnus would love it even if it wasn’t perfect, but Alec was a perfectionist by nature. He rolled his shoulders and shrugged his sweater off, heading for the on suite bathroom. Time to start getting ready. 

  
~!~

  
Arriving fashionably late, per his direction from Alec, meant that Magnus was stepping through the doors a half hour late, after the party had moved into the main ballroom and the dancing had begun. He hadn’t understood why Alec had wanted him to arrive late until he stepped into the room and realized that he wouldn’t be able to find Alec immediately in the crowd of people and huffed, rolling his eyes. Alec planned better than he gave himself credit for sometimes. Well, now he had to wait for the shadowhunter to find him. 

  
Magnus adjusted his mask briefly and headed straight for the bar, lighting up at the sight of it. It was easy enough to slip through the crowds of vampires and warlocks, many of them dressed in finery that belonged to another century. A small wave of longing for that time swept over him and Magnus shook it off. This was the best way to enjoy the thoughts of the past without actually being in the past. He stopped at the bar and blinked in surprise at the sight of Maia there, serving quickly and efficiently as always. 

  
“There you are,” Maia said, taking in the outfit Magnus was wearing with a low whistle and a grin. "You are going to knock his socks off.“ 

  
Magnus laughed and winked at her. "You like?” 

  
“It’s…very you,” Maia offered. 

  
“That is one way to describe it, and an accurate one at that,” Magnus said, giving her another wink. "What brings you here this evening? I would have thought Joshua wouldn’t need to hire your excellent services.“ 

  
"I volunteered and secured an invitation to the next party. I have always wanted to go to one of these,” Maia said, her eyes dancing around the room with a smile. "Besides, do you know how much gossip I am getting with all these warlocks and vampires in attendance? I’ll have dirt on everyone for years.“ 

  
At the slight ruthlessness in her smile, Magnus couldn’t help laughing, even as she pushed a martini glass towards him. "Maia, I miss you, you know that?” 

  
Maia smirked. "I know. Now enjoy your martini.“ 

  
"Have you seen Alexander?” he asked her after he had taken a sip and savored the strong drink. She did know how to make drinks, a skill far too many lacked. 

  
“Don’t you think he would have told me not to tell you if I had?” Maia shot back. 

  
Magnus snorted into his drink and took another sip. "That’s a yes, then.“ 

  
"Or that’s a, he helped me to set up and get ready this evening so I saw him before he is wearing whatever he is tonight,” Maia shot back. "I can tell you he was nervous.“ 

  
Magnus couldn’t help smiling again at the idea of Alec being nervous when there was so little to be nervous about. "I see.” He scanned the crowd again, but no one of Alexander’s height stood out and he huffed, cursing the propensity for their parties to be cloaked in shadows and darkness. It did lend well to keeping him from spotting his husband. 

  
Then he felt Alec’s gaze on him. He whipped his head around, glad that he’d decided to tie the mask on properly, but there was no sign of Alexander. But he’d know the feel of Alec’s eyes on him anywhere, almost a physical touch like this. 

  
Maia snorted and rolled her eyes, moving to the other end of the bar. “Have fun,” he called to Magnus. 

  
Magnus downed the last of his martini and pushed the glass back towards Maia with a large bill tucked under it before sliding out of his seat. Alec had promised to find him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t go looking for his husband first. He rolled his shoulders and checked the knot on his mask and moved into the crowd, scanning it again for anyone of Alexander’s height. His eyes caught on the same few people they had before and he scowled. How on earth was Alec hiding his height in here? 

  
He made a quick circuit of the room, nodding to the vampires and warlocks he knew as he moved, and Alec’s gaze stayed on him, heavy and insistent, and if Magnus didn’t know any better, he’d think that Alec was playing with him. The idea, of course, was _intoxicating_ , and it only served to make him more determined to find where it was that the shadowhunter was hiding. He wanted Alec to make good on the promises of the evening. 

  
It wasn’t until the strains of music started that Magnus felt Alec’s gaze lift off of him and he spun around again, biting down a small frustrated noise. He’d been here almost a half hour and there was still no sign of his shadowhunter. He took a deep breath and moved into the ballroom proper, watching the couples move together in the swish of expensive fabrics and smirks half-hidden behind masks. Not too long ago, he would be indulging. Magnus scanned the room again, but same as before, there was no luck. 

  
A smattering of chuckles from a group of women near him had his eyes drawn to them and the staircase not far beyond them. He froze, his breath catching as he met Alexander’s eyes across the room. No wonder he hadn’t seen Alec, if his husband had been hiding on the second level of the house. He smiled faintly and watched Alec descend the stairs, the all-black suit he was wearing shimmering silver in the low light. Magnus couldn’t look away from him, devouring the sight even as Alec walked closer to him, past the women with a firm nod. 

  
Magnus opened his mouth to say something when Alec walked right past him. He snapped his mouth shut, his eyes flying open indignantly, spinning to face his husband when he found himself immediately swept into Alec’s arms and onto the dance floor. Any sense of irritation was gone in a second as Alec used his motion to have them join the dance. He laughed and rolled his eyes, settling into Alec’s arms, picking out the steps of the waltz in a moment. "Oh very pretty.” 

  
“What can I say,” Alec whispered, spinning Magnus out of the way of another couple. "You inspire.“ 

  
"I was about to be furious with you,” Magnus said, his eyes fluttering to half shut as Alec took full control of the dance, guiding him across the floor masterfully. The waltz was the dance Alec was most confident in, and was the one they did most often when they were at home. He smiled and tightened his hand in Alec’s. 

  
“Well I would never want that, especially not on a night like tonight,” Alec said, lowering his voice as he stared at Magnus. "Now, relax,“ he ordered, spinning them around again. "Enjoy the music, enjoy dancing with me.” 

  
The quiet order sent a frisson of heat up his spine and Magnus nodded, breathing out slowly. The first time they’d talked about doing this, he’d confided to Alec that what he wanted more than anything was to be able to turn himself off for a little while and to trust someone else to make the decisions for him. For someone else to take control in whatever they were doing, even if it was as simple as choosing where to eat, or when to eat. Alec had, of course, done his research and the few times they had done this, Magnus had been left riding the high for days. 

  
“You are beautiful,” Alec whispered, his eyes raking over the mask that covered Magnus’ eyes, the silver color accentuated with gold that matched Magnus’ eyes shining at him, and his own mask. "You look breath-taking. I am the envy of every man and woman here.“ 

  
Magnus hummed at the compliment and let Alec dip him, his stomach swooping as they moved easily, a smattering of applause echoing through the crowd around him. Idly he became aware of the fact that there weren’t many couples left on the dance floor, but what did that matter when he was swept around it by Alexander? 

  
"Focus on me,” Alec said, his voice firm. "That’s all I want you to do tonight. Focus on me and let me take care of you.“ He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Magnus’ ear. "The plans I have for you, Magnus. I will make sure everyone here knows who you belong to and barely even touch you.” 

  
Magnus shuddered, his lips parting in a gasp as Alexander spun them around again, his mind already starting to float as Alec pressed a kiss to his temple. "Will you?“ he managed. 

  
"Well,” Alec said, smiling briefly. "If the wedding ring isn’t a dead giveaway, you’re mad if I think I’m going to allow you to dance with another person this evening.“ 

  
"My poor feet,” Magnus quipped, his eyes darting up at Alec, watching the heat flare in those hazel eyes. 

  
Alec growled and spun Magnus out, their arms stretching the full length before he pulled Magnus back in to him, catching him easily before spinning him back around to the beat of the song. He felt, rather than heard, the breathless gasp from Magnus at the ease of the maneuver that had once given him trouble. 

  
“My, my, Alexander.” 

  
Alec smirked, and twisted easily away from the crowd. There was no one else on the dance floor now, everyone watching them, but he wasn’t going to let Magnus realize that. "You’ve been teaching me, remember? If your feet hurt, it’s no one’s fault but your own.“ 

  
Magnus sighed as the last strains of the song faded away and Alec pulled him in close, not kissing him, but tantalizing him with how easy it would be to kiss him like this. "Mmm, a fair point.” He blinked into awareness again as he realized there was applause around them and there were no couples left on the dance floor. 

  
“Take a bow,” Alec said, his voice firm as he bowed for their unintentional audience, even as a more fast-paced song began to play. He raised an eyebrow at Magnus. He held out his hand. "Shall we?“ 

  
Magnus lost track of how many dances he and Alexander did together, but the solid reminder that Alec was in control, that Alec was taking care of him tonight had Magnus floating, even if not on literal air. As their dance drew to a close, Alec pulled him slowly from the dance floor and he made a noise of protest. 

  
“You need water,” Alec told him, grabbing two bottles from a serving tray nearby. “And I wanted you for a moment alone. There are plenty of dark corners here,” he teased, tugging Magnus towards one of them that he saw was unoccupied. 

  
Magnus took the opened bottle of water from Alec and found he was thirstier than he’d thought, finishing it in a handful of gulps, before offering the bottle back to Alexander, watching him do the same. “It seems you wore me out.” 

  
Alec pressed in closer, leaning in to tease his lips along Magnus’ neck. “Far from it. I am keeping you hydrated for later, so I can wear you out properly.” 

  
Magnus bit down a groan and tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck to Alec. “Oh?” 

  
Alec hummed and pulled back, staring at Magnus, grinning at the sight of him. “Your mask is beautiful.” He reached out and traced the silver strands before focusing on Magnus again. “Maybe I’ll forgo blindfolding you and have you keep it on tonight.” 

  
Magnus sucked in a breath and the pleasant relaxed state he had been in was suddenly overtaken by heat. “Blindfolds, hm?” 

  
Alec chuckled, his eyes sweeping over the silver shimmer on Magnus’ cheeks, the dark lip gloss he had decided to go with this evening and the dark eyeshadow that highlighted his golden eyes. “Among other things, yes.” 

  
Magnus swallowed, even as Alec pressed him in closer. “Care to share?” 

  
“No,” Alec teased, reaching up to press a thumb to Magnus’ lip. “If I kiss you, will it smudge?” 

  
Magnus let his mouth fall open under the gentle nudging from Alec’s finger and smirked up at him. “That, my darling, is rather the point.”

  
Alec tilted his head and pulled his thumb back, tugging Magnus off the wall and out of the dark alcove, just as the dinner bell rang and the dancing slowed to a stop. “Well, we can’t have you looking less than your best before dinner, now can we?” 

  
Magnus took Alec’s hand as he bowed and began to lead him towards the tables that had been set up for dinner. 

  
~!~

  
It was only after dinner, and another two dances where Alec had driven him absolutely mad with the faintest of touches, brushes of his lips and hands across his skin until his whole body seemed to be singing with it that Magnus admitted defeat.

  
“Alexander,” Magnus pleaded, tugging on his arm. “Please.” Alec’s eyes were hot as they swept over him and he seemed to make a decision. 

  
“To the second half of our evening,” Alec said, taking Magnus’ hand, leading him towards the stairs. He was well aware that many eyes were on them in the ballroom as they ascended the stairs together and he couldn’t resist pulling Magnus into a hard, possessive kiss at the top, reminding everyone who they both belonged to. 

  
“Possessive,” Magnus teased, looking up at Alexander as their lips parted with a soft slick sound. 

  
“Always,” Alec whispered back, resuming their walk towards the room he had prepared. The door thankfully wasn’t far and he held it open for Magnus, letting him step into the room. The last preparations he’d asked for were complete and he smirked in satisfaction. 

  
Steam was rising off the water in the clawfoot tub big enough for them both, champagne was chilling in a bucket near the bed, and the bed was turned down, the scarves and blindfold waiting for them. Alec sat back and let Magnus take in the room, spinning around in surprise. 

  
“You spoil me, Alexander,” Magnus said. 

  
Alec grinned, leaning against the wall. “I’m taking care of you tonight.” He gestured towards the bath. “Now, strip.” 

  
Magnus made quick work of his clothes, folding them carefully before putting them to the side on the dresser. He paused with his fingers on his mask before he looked back at Alec. 

  
“Leave it,” Alec ordered, still watching from his position against the wall. 

  
Magnus dropped his hands and met Alexander’s eyes, his skin prickling under the weight of that stare, of the heat in his eyes. He raised an eyebrow. 

  
“Now,” Alec said, savoring the word as he smirked. “Strip me.” 

  
Magnus stepped forward, reaching for the bowtie at Alexander’s throat, brushing his knuckles over the deflect rune as he looked up at him. “Anything for my king.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
